


It Was Always There

by lavenderbees



Series: can't sleep [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Look something straight, Sad, So hard, Young Love, Yum, i ship this, i think, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderbees/pseuds/lavenderbees
Summary: Wy doesn't love, but she does.





	It Was Always There

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is like my otp??? but they're so young :0 anyways yeah jsut a small idea

 

_"I think I love you."_

 

The micronation spoke so quietly that the blonde next to her hadn't realized she'd said anything at all. Still, It had taken her months to work up the courage to say it, keeping her awake in the nighttime and grabbing her focus during important briefings. It was infuriating, how at random moments in the day she'd dream about their lips connecting.

 

Ralph's sly smile when he asked her why she was so distracted was embarrassing and annoying.

  
They were sitting outside by one of the many lakes in her territory. Peter was next to her, throwing pebbles into the water and seeing which ones would skip across the surface while she stared down at an ant colony by her shoe.

 

She would never admit it to anyone, but she loved these moments the most. Out of her life and its ever increasing stress, being able to sit next to somebody like her instead of being around others who undermined her was a good feeling. Being able to sit near Peter? Well, that was the best.

 

"Peter, did you _hear_ me?"

  
  
He'd finally looked up, blue eyes sparkling like the sea he was surrounded by. She almost got lost inside of them, remembering the first time he'd invited her to visit his “island.” It wasn't very impressive, but it didn't have to be because by then she was much too in love to care about much else. "Oh, maybe. But even if I had I wouldn't respond. Everything you say is boring."

  
"Shutup!" She hit his shoulder softly, a practiced glare over her mouth.

  
His face broke out into that familiar mischievous smile and Wendy forgot about her previous anger. She willed the frustrated blush to move from her face and focused her attention back on the dark water.

 

“Well, go ahead, then. What did you say?”

 

“I was saying…” She pressed her lips together. What _was_ she saying?

 

A few months after developing her crush, she'd gone to Hudson. He never said anything she understands; always going the long way around with words and adding phrases that weren't needed. After her rushed explanation, he'd just stared for a long time and stayed quiet.

 

“Well, you have all the time in the world.”

 

“I know. But I just want him _now_. Is that weird?”

 

“No...”

 

“You don't sound sure, Hud. Is it weird? Am I- Am I too young? Is this all just because I'm- ” She broke out into tears. The older boy next to her sighed and rubbed her back. “You are very young. Both of you are very young, and very weak.”

 

“I've been around since the 60’s! I'm older than you!”

 

“And I've been around since 1970 with my own currency, economy, passports. But have we gone through any wars? Barely. Our most intense battles have been in the courtroom. We're not weathered like everyone. We've seen nothing.”

 

“I'm practically a 50 year old woman!”

 

“And an 8 year old micronation.”

 

“I don't want to be a stupid micronation! If I was regular I- I could've had him ages ago!”

 

“But you're not regular.”

 

Wendy started sobbing harder and Hudson groaned. “Okay, don't cry. Look, please- don't cry.”

 

“I love him. I love him! I've _loved_ him for 37 years!”

 

“But Wendy, you must understand. You're not a country; you're only a principality. You can't marry. And even if you could, countries marry when they find that it will benefit both of their economies; it is rarely for love, though later on they can learn how to. This is not a world of love. Love is displaced within our dealings.” Wendy pulled her fingers through her hair.

 

_‘I know.’_

 

“I was saying that I'm thinking maybe Ralph will let me build that driveway I've been wanting on my birthday.” And years of pining were wasted in mere seconds.

 

Peter looked substantially proud of her. "Cool! I'll help!”

 

She didn't speak of it again that year. Or the year after that, or the year after that, or any the years after any of those.

 

At the meetings she stopped planning ways to confess, and at home she stopped dreaming of a day when they could both be happy with each other. She stopped waiting for her birthday like she used to. She no longer needed her growing age to validate her feelings like she once had. She didn't complain to Hudson anymore, and he gratefully never mentioned it again. 

 

Ralph said he noticed a change in her that he couldn't put a finger on, had she grown? had her government become more stable?, no... and ah, that was it! She was more levelheaded and outspoken lately. He didn't pick her up like he used to, reasoning that now she was acting more like a teenager and less like a child and that he was very proud of that. 

 

Even Peter himself said she'd changed, but not in the "no fun" way. He asked if he'd missed one of her birthdays,a he then if she was going through that weird girl thing, and then if she felt okay and Wendy said she felt great.

 

She made sure to never get her hopes up like the naive child she once was did. But it was constant and steady, the love she held for him. The warmth in her eyes when she caught sight of him, the softening of her voice when she spoke to him, the disappearance of her hesitance when around him.

 

 _It was always there._  

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed dab


End file.
